For Vinny
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After a friendly game at the drop-in center, Jamie is attacked. But the way he proposes to offer a truce makes even Danny nervous that he'll get hurt even more. Will he put a stop to it? Or help Jamie work to create a safer environment for some growing boys? Based on Eppy 4.06 ' Growing Boys' 'Contains spoilers' Missing Jamie/Danny Scene


**Title: For Vinny**

**Summary:** After a friendly game at the drop-in center, Jamie is attacked. But the way he proposes to offer a truce makes even Danny nervous that he'll get hurt even more. Will he put a stop to it? Or help Jamie work to create a safer environment for some growing boys? Based on Eppy 4.06 ' Growing Boys' 'Contains spoilers' Missing Jamie/Danny Scene

**Disclaimer: ** Um you know by now write? Lol I own nothing but my hard working muse Alice. But if I did run the show you know we'd have some broments in every single eppy!

**A/N:** Once again I hadn't planned an eppy OS but hey blame the muse lol we started writing Guardian when this idea came to mind and I had to let my muse run with it. Please enjoy!

_Note: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

_"This is on you man…all on you!"_

Their voices were familiar but hey had masks to hide their true identities. Even if he could see their faces plain as day – the message was clear. You come onto our turf and hurt one of our own; we hit back and show you the folly of your ways. Go away or else!

Jamie's mind races as his body starts to throb. The chanting overhead was almost more intense than the last blow to his tender chest; his arms circling his body and his lips yelling at them to stop, he was only trying to help those that wanted it.

"You stay down it you know what's good for you!"

"You come back here and this will be nothing!"

"We don't want no goody goody cop stickin' his nose in our business!"

"You got that? Next time you come back you'll really bleed!"

Jamie's somewhat watery eyes flutter as he slowly rolls onto his back, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to get the world to stop spinning long enough for him to focus on the street lights overhead.

"Jamie!"

_Tomas…._he hears the familiar voice of the young man he's trying to help break free of the gangs for good. _Man get up….run! Get out of here!_

But his body refuses, his throat constricting as the coppery taste of his own blood starts to slowly seep down his throat and tickle his lungs all the way down to his angry stomach cavity. "Oh….damn…" Jamie lightly curses as he tries to rock himself up to a sitting position. But waves of dizzy nausea force him to remain in place, the cool cement actually helping to ease his throbbing headache.

Finally Jamie's able to roll onto his side, place his right arm under his tender ribcage and push himself up to a sitting position. When he is finally able to get the world to stop spinning for a few minutes, he's able to focus on a few faces watching from the shadows – watching, not helping. A silent reminder from dark eyes to stay away from a turf that wasn't his or welcomed him.

"I won't be…scared off!" Jamie shouts back; his lungs offering a dry heave as his mouth spits out bloody saliva before it can slide down his already rebelling throat. He had heard the warnings, mostly from those in the 'hood' where the drop-in center was located. But all he kept telling himself was _'this is for Vinny – this is how I honor my fallen friend and partner.' _He wouldn't be scared off. His family supported him and in his mind he'd damn all the haters. But at the moments…the haters were making the stronger point.

Jamie takes a deep breath, sets his jaw and slowly pushes himself up to his knees and then slowly all the way upright; his heart beating so loudly it feels as if his eardrums would burst. He squeezes his eyes shut a few seconds longer before his brain reminds his right hand where his keys are and he slowly heads toward his waiting car. Once inside he slumps back against the driver's seat, looking at the front of the drop-in center with a small frown. He wasn't there as a cop….he didn't come in guns a blazin' – he was trying to be their friend and mentor – Jamie Reagan…regular guy wanting to help kids with a predefined destiny of death and despair.

As he heads for home he can't help but wonder if his sentiments for his fallen partner weren't clouding his thinking but then he remembers Vinny telling him that there was this one guy…a guy he later learned was a cop; someone who gave a damn and didn't give up on him. It changed his life and ultimately shaped his future. He always said he'd rather die behind the brass of an NYPD shield than face down in some drug bust gone bad. _Do this for me Jamie…let's help make a difference to the Bittermen kids…they're worth it…you just gotta dig a bit deeper._

He remembers asking Vinny about what kind of programs the kids would respond to. _Just don't preach to them. They know gangs are for losers. They know drugs are not worth the risk. Everyone looks at them like they are already criminals. No one looks at them like their still people. Just kids. What do kids like?_

He didn't exactly have the life experience to draw on that his father did, nor was he a teach of any kind; his law education would be as exciting as watching paint dry to these kids. Basketball. _Ah now you're talkin'! _Vinny had heartily slapped him on the back and grinned. _Everyone likes a fun game of b-ball. Come as you…leave the badge at home and they'll respond._

As Jamie slowly heads for home, he recalls going around in the neighborhood, dressed down and putting up posters about the new 'program'…get the kids off the streets, into the drop-in center and engaging in a friendly, non-competitive game of B-ball. He had endured the scoffing, the jeering and the outright name calling. _'Go home white boy.' 'You're not wanted here loco.' 'You're in the wrong turf man.' 'You got a death wish or something?' 'Why the hell do you care? Beat it!' _

The first Friday night, he walked into the large, empty gymnasium, flipped on the lights and waited. He dribbled the ball himself a few times to make the hours try to move faster – they didn't. In the end, he locked up the place and went home disappointed and somewhat dejected. The second time started out much like the first and after two hours Jamie had wondered if maybe he was in the wrong. _What the hell am I doing here? Trying to make a difference to people who hate me? _But then he remembered Vinny's plea – don't give up. _It took time with me and it'll work. Just don't give up._

So he waited. Finally an hour before he was to close up, a face popped in the door, looking at him, studying him…as if he'd just seen his first human being.

"Hey…" Jamie greeted casually, offering a friendly smile to welcome his first guest. "You wanna play?"

"Man, why are you here?"

"What's your name?"

"It's nothing to you."

"I'm Jamie. Well nothing to me…why not come in and let me see what nothing has to offer," he had joked. The kid paused, almost surprised at the somewhat glib comeback but not leaving. "I promise I don't bite. At least not until I'm hungry," he had nervously joked; the kid offering an unimpressed expression. "Okay so I'm nervous too."

"Yeah?"

"Well yeah…I'm here alone…waiting for a few hours. Playing with no one is kinda lame right?"

"Yeah it's lame."

"So why not show me what's not lame?" Jamie offered as he tossed the kid the ball. The kid caught the ball, holding it before he tossed it back but made no move to actually enter the gym. But then he did.

"I'll show you a little somethin' somethin'," he boasted as he took the ball, dribbled it a few times and then dunked it into the net. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

"Care to try a little one on one?"

"Tomas."

"Tomas," Jamie smiled. "Jamie."

After that he was a regular. The third session was just the two of them; but then the following week a few new faces arrived; some even Tomas was surprised to see. A small game started and Jamie could feel Vinny's smile of approval on his back; thanking him for not giving up.

"Never gonna be an easy road," Jamie mutters to himself as he reaches home. He heads for the elevator and leans against it, his phone buzzing just as he reaches his floor. But the doors open and reveal the last face he wanted to see in his condition. Danny.

"I was just about to…what the hell?" Danny asks gruffly as Jamie approaches in his disheveled appearance. "What happened to you?"

"I was mugged," Jamie answers flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"Linda was called for another late shift. I was bored. What was taken?"

"My pride. I'm fine and I'm tired."

"Where were you?" Danny keeps at it as Jamie turns and looks at him with a weary expression. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Bathroom," Jamie resigns as he knows his brother isn't going to leave until he's gotten every answer that was satisfying. Jamie takes off his hoodie, holding back a small grumble as his ribs slightly knit from the beating; tossing the soiled garment into the laundry basket and heading for the kitchen.

"Come here a sec," Danny entreats as Jamie opens his bottle of beer and slowly heads toward the bathroom. "Who did this?"

"I honestly didn't see their faces. Besides pressing charges is not gonna help these kids."

"Letting them kick your ass again will?"

"There were five Danny, I was slightly outnumbered."

"Your face agrees. Hold still," Danny instructs as he starts to clean away the dried blood from his nose and mouth. "Did you at least get a few hits in?"

"Not enough to make a difference," Jamie huffs. "I know their voices."

"So press charges."

"I don't want that," Jamie growls as he tries to push past Danny.

"Hold still a sec or I'll cuff ya to the sink," Danny smirks as Jamie arches his brows in a I dare you expression. "Hey I haven't cuffed anyone all day, don't push me," Danny lightly warns as Jamie's face softens. "I know you want to help those kids but maybe you coulda picked a place not right in the middle of their turf."

"What kind of message would that send? Oh yeah I wanna help but I'm too scared to actually come and see what you have to put up with. I'm not afraid of them Danny. I get their anger."

"Do you get that they have guns and knives and the next time you might not be able to walk away on your own."

"They just need to know someone other than a policeman is on their side."

"You are the police! You chased those kids calling out what you really are!" Danny reminds his brother firmly. "Hold still a second longer."

"I'm not backing down or giving up. I'm not going to stop the program because of a few…"

"Black eyes, busted lips and broken ribs?" Danny retorts in sarcasm.

"I don't look that bad," Jamie groans as Danny offers him a small mirror. "Okay fine…but I'm still not giving up. And my ribs aren't broken."

"Getting yourself killed for these punks isn't worth it. I get you think you owe your fallen partner something but…"

"You'd do it!" Jamie fires back as Danny's brow furrows heavily. "The program is working. We just gotta work past the growing pains. Taking these kids to court on small charges isn't what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I want a truce…I want others like Tomas to be able to come and know they can talk to us and just hang and play and not get their asses kicked. The city won't back us. We're all they've got."

"We?" Danny looks at Jamie in shock as Jamie nods in confirmation. "What…we?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I want to organize a Bittermen tournament."

"A what? Okay now I know they knocked that brain of yours too hard," Danny retorts as Jamie slowly hops off the bathroom countertop, thanking Danny for his help but he was fine now. "You propose that and those punks will show up to kick your ass just because they know they can. And the ones you want to help will be caught in the middle and whose side do you think they'll take?"

"You want me to back down?"

"I want you to be smart about this. Their life isn't all sunshine and roses and they know that. You will side with you?"

"I'm not expecting a miracle Danny. I know that I won't be able to help everyone. But there are still some that want to reach out but are afraid. Maybe this will show them that not only I care but...others do."

"Others?"

"You asked what side they'll take. It's not my side...this isn't just my fight. This is our fight. Our side. If you're there with me."

"Ours…damn it kid…" Danny groans as he rubs his face and looks at Jamie's pleading expression. "You really believe in this program don't you?"

"Vinny had to fight hard for every single thing he got in his world. Me…I know I had it good growing up. I still do; I have family that love and support me and have my back no matter what. I make a mistake, they don't laugh, they help pick me up and tell me I can do a better job next time. All these kids know is rejection and ridicule. I want to change that."

"You're nuts. They don't care!"

"They will if I show them someone cares about them! I'm not talking in a parenting way, I mean just someone who cares whether they make it or not. That's all Vinny wanted growing up. Lucas. Man you should have seen his face when I told the group last time how well he did on his final project. Danny, his face lit up and...I could tell he was happy that someone cared."

"Jamie…"

"I want to do this. I'm going to make up some posters tonight and tomorrow I'm going to put them up and then…"

"Wait for world war three to start."

"Wanna join a one man army?" Jamie asks in a hopeful tone.

"If I don't you know what dad will say."

"I'd be more worried what grandpa would say," Jamie lightly smirks.

"Say? He'd just kick my ass and tell me to help my brother next time no matter what. Look I get what…yeah the idea is noble but I'm worried."

"You think I liked this tonight?" Jamie asks weakly as Danny can't help but offer a small sideways smirk. "Trust me this isn't going to get me many dates." Jamie concludes with a nervous chuckle. "So you'll help me?"

"Yeah I'll help you. I know the program is a good idea but I'm doing this for you," Danny tells him truthfully. "Mom would have been proud though. You know she would have been the first one out there putting up those posters."

"Think anyone else will help us?"

"I might be able to strong-arm my partner into it."

"Really? Think Baez would help us?"

"She's pretty good at basketball. Yeah don't ask how I know that," Danny grumbles as he reaches for his phone.

"You're calling her already?"

"No wise guy, I'm ordering pizza. You have posters to make and your fridge is empty."

"You mean _we_ have posters to make."

"Yeah that too. Okay…let's get started."

XXXXXXXX

***one week later* **

Jamie fondles the keys in his hands as he heads for the front door of the drop in center. Danny had kept true to his word and helped him draw up the poster; Nikki and Baez actually helping to put them up around the Bittermen blocks.

_'Taken to Court – come take on a few off duty cops playing some hoops!'_

They had gotten the looks of curiosity, wonder and of course disdain. But the message was clear – come and join in – make your world a better place one small step at a time.

"Think this will work?" Danny asks as he stands behind Jamie that Friday night.

"I don't know. I think the regulars will show up," Jamie replies with a small shrug. "All I can ask for right?"

"Taking them to court…not exactly the court they were thinkin' of," Danny lightly smirks as he flips on the lights, illuminating the large space before them. "I hope this works kid…for your sake."

"For Vinny's sake."

"His too," Danny replies firmly as Jamie nods and gives Danny a fist pump. "I'm glad you're here."

"I support you...always," Danny tells him firmly. Baez and Erin soon join them, Henry and Nikki arriving next, milling around and trying to not seem too obtrusive to any newcomers.

"Tomas, I'm glad you could make it," Jamie embraces his young friend.

"No matter what Jamie, you've always had my back. Now I'm here to show you, I got yours."

"Glad you are," Jamie gives him a friendly slap on the back. They look up to see two more regulars enter; the young boys heading for them and then branching off with Tomas to wait to see who else would show up.

"Any of the um…gladiators here yet?" Danny asks Jamie in an undertone.

"One…just walked in."

Danny turns to see a rather serious looking face walk through the door, not dressed to play by any means. The young boy, however, doesn't say anything, merely looks at Tomas with a narrowed gaze and then heads for the corner.

"I got this," Jamie tells Danny as he takes a ball and heads for him; Danny's neck bristling as he thinks about what kind of beating the young man helped deliver to his brother.

"Defense or offense?"

"Man I'm not here to play your stupid game!" The young man lightly growls as he looks at Jamie in contempt.

"Sure could use someone with your size and speed as defense. I think you'd be a great addition."

"Yeah right man, whatever."

"Okay, but if you want, join in. You know you're welcome."

"Man why do you even care about this hood?"

"My friend was from this 'hood', and before he died in my arms I promised him I'd help others just like him to succeed. He died a hero and was given a funeral that was honorable. How many of your friends have had that? I want to see more Vinny Cruz's succeed. That's why I care. Now as you saw I didn't press charges although I know it was you. But I'm not leaving so long as there's even one who wants my help. I'm doing this for Vinny."

"Vinny," the young man grumbles. "Who the hell cares about Vinny."

"I do. And that's all that matters...to me and the rest here. We're doing this for him," Jamie replies with a firm nod as he pulls away and joins the growing crowd of young people; some girls, but mostly boys. Jamie looks at Baez and Nikki talking to the girls and feels his stomach tighten with happy pride. He didn't ask for their help; they willingly volunteered and he couldn't be happier. If they even got one girl to change her mind and want to try to do better that's all he could ask for.

"Uncle Jamie thanks for doing this. I met that girl Rosa. She's pretty cool. Do you know she wants to be a female astronaut?"

"Really? Wow that's great."

"Yeah. I'm going to ask mom if we can come more often," Nikki tells him enthusiastically before she heads back to the gathering group of girls.

"You did good kid," Danny pats Jamie on the back. "When is this game gonna start?"

"In a few minutes," Jamie replies as the door opens and in walks Johnny. Jamie locks eyes with the one that had made the biggest fuss when Ricki was hit by the car and instantly he feels his stomach tighten – but with anxiety not joy.

"Jamie…"

"I got this."

"Yo man whattcha you doin' here?" Johnny asks the young man that Jamie had been talking to earlier. "Let's blow this place."

"Hey Johnny, you here to play?" Jamie asks innocently.

"I ain't playin' no white boys game."

"Last time I checked basketball was a colorless game. Maybe orange like the ball," Jamie smirks as Johnny glares at him meanly. "Everyone's welcome."

"Let's go Carlos. Leave this white boy to his stupid game."

But when Carlos doesn't budge, Johnny leans in closer. "Man are you deaf?"

"Maybe he wants to play Johnny."

"You stay outta this!" Johnny hisses as Danny takes a step closer and stops. As much as he wants to march right up to the young punk and teach him some manners, he knows he has to let Jamie finish what he started; this was his night and his battle to win. But he had his back and he knows his brother would take strength and comfort in that.

"Do you want to play here or hang wit me?"

Carlos looks at Jamie before he takes a step to follow Carlos.

"I offer hope Carlos. Something better than ending up face down in the gutter."

"Man what can you offer us? Will you pay our tuition?"

"I could hardly pay my own," Jamie half smirks. "Still paying those debts off. But I work hard for my money in a job that's respectable. Just like my partner Vinny Cruz."

"Who?"

"Vinny Cruz," Jamie replies with a serious expression and he turns to Carlos. "Right?"

"Vinny," Carlos whispers as he takes the ball from Jamie's grasp and then turns and looks at Carlos. "I'm doing this for Vinny."

"Are you serious?" Johnny growls as Carlos turns and heads for Tomas and a few others.

"Man who needs you losers!" Carlos hurls at them as he busts through the doors and disappears into the night.

"Alright…who wants to play some ball!" Jamie calls out; not seeing his father slip into the seats and sit down beside his grandfather and sister. Linda and the boys already seated by Nikki.

A loud chorus of 'ME' resonates through the building as Danny pats Jamie on the back; earning a wide grin in return. Jamie tosses the ball to Tomas, asking him to make up the teams; dividing equally between the boys and few girls that had gathered to play; Baez and Danny on one team and Erin and Jamie on the other; Frank watching with swelling pride.

"It's not only Vinny who would be proud of them tonight," Henry whispers Frank gives his father a nod.

"I know," Frank agrees warmly.

Jamie can only smile with pride as he watches Danny grab one of the smaller players and hoists him up so he could get a slam dunk in the net. "YAY!" Is heard from everyone in the building; same and opposing teams. Jamie hears Vinny's thank you echo in his mind and feels his whole frame warm with enthusiastic pride and appreciation. He hadn't expected a miracle; didn't even think for a minute that any of the boys that ran with Carlos would even want to give him the time of day. But two showed up and held their ground; it was a start, a strong start. And it sent a clear message to the younger ones that if they could do it, so could others. Growing boys needed guidance and support and a stable positive influence. He had had that all his life and now he wanted to give something back. It felt good; despite the physical pain, helping the boys felt good. It was the right thing to do.

Jamie was more than thrilled that Danny was there; never doubting for a second that his older brother would have his back in his time of crisis. But his whole family showed up, further cementing their solidarity and giving him the strength to keep going despite the coming storm. And a storm was coming, he knows he rattled a few cages and ruffled a few feathers. But slowly there would come to be more on his side than against and that was worth the few painful bumps and bruises along the way.

The theme of the night might have been to see if they could best a few of the city's finest, or that of survival in a tough 'hood' or even taking back your future with pride! But in everyone's mind – new and old alike – there was only one theme they were all playing for, all paying tribute to – '_For Vinny'. _This was his night and he would be proud.

_~For Vinny~_

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** I was so happy that they finally mentioned Vinny and that Jamie was doing this for him! Yay! So I wanted to expand upon that tribute a little and hope you all liked it. Please do review before you go and thanks!


End file.
